Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) Standard 802.16 is an industry standard developed for worldwide interoperability for microwave access (the WiMAX standard). This WiMAX standard is intended to enhance delivery of data services over broadband wireless communication links. Among the requirements for implementing the WiMAX standard is the creating of downlink OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing Access) communication frames for packet communications according to particular requirements. For purposes of this disclosure, a downlink is a communication link from a system to an end user.
There is a need for a method creating a downlink OFDMA WiMAX frame that is efficient and therefore accomplishes frame creating quickly. Improved speed and efficiency in frame creation enhances data throughput and enhances quality of service in WiMAX base stations in wireless communication systems.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.